Nintendo vs. Wolf! Episode 74 Part 2/2
Wolf) Ability Activate! Crystalline Barrier! ( Gemention Volf creates a panel of clear diamond ) ( The gushing and rushing magma breaks the barrier and crashes into Volf ) ( Volf falls backwards ) ( Volf crashes into a barrier wall ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magtonic Speedemon! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid turns to a ruby-red, swirling ball that speeds up after fully heated ) ( Gemention Volf lays in the corner ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air as a swirling ball ) ( Roxanoid's color turns ruby-red around his peaked high ) ( Roxanoid shoots down towards Volf with past images left behind ) ( Gemention Volf rolls out of the way ) ( Roxanoid crashes into the barrier wall, close to breaking it ) Wolf) ... ( Gemention Volf gets up and backs away from Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid slowly gets up ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Crystalline Barrier! ( Gemention Volf creates a panel of clear diamond ) ( A panel of diamond raise from the ground ) Wolf) Ultimate Ability Activate! Intensity Shine! ( Gemention Volf creates a beam of all Crystalic attributes that shines off a diamond shield or diamond panel into a new beam of Crystalic attributes ) ( Gemention Volf's eight gems shine into the panel ) ( A stronger beam at twice the orginal's bursts from the panel ) ( Roxanoid gets up ) Nintendo) Linked Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) + Burncore Destructor! ( Burncore Destruction Magmaburn Roxanoid creates a beam that causes the ground to explode with heated magma-like eletricity ) ( The ground shakes with sparks of magma popping out everywhere ) ( Gemention Volf's beam closes in on Roxanoid ) [ A red flash sparks ] ( A massive beam at about 30ft in height forms ) ( The massive beam shoots toward Gemention Volf's with a collision ) ( Neither beam budges; equal power is shown ) [ A white flash sparks as the crowd watches in amazement ] Minutes later...Roxanoid is asleep and standing surrounded by eight pillars. Gemention Volf is standing between the eight pillars too. Neither bakugan is able to move. ( Roxanoid wakes up ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Crystalic Discharge! ( when Crystalic Pilation is opened Gemention Volf releases eight small beams from his gems. Each beam enters their repective pillar and shoots out with electricity of each Crystalic attribute when a howl is called upon ) ( Eight beams enter their respective pillars ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) What is this... Gemention Volf) My special ability... Magmaburn Roxanoid) ... Gemention Volf) This is how I write the end... ( Magmaburn Roxanoid closes his eyes ) Gemention Volf) AWOOOO! ( Electricity of seven of the eight Crystalic attribute shoots out of their pillar ) ( Roxanoid gets hit, but stands still ) Gemention Volf) ... Nintendo) YES! Magmaburn Roxanoid) Huh...I'm still here... Gemention Volf) WOLF! Wolf) What? Gemention Volf) Read the last lines of the ability Wolf) "Bakugans with no respective Crystalic attribute are affected by each pillar and returned to ball form. Bakugans with a respective Crystalic attribute are unaffected by that attribute and aren't turned to ball form." Nintendo) =D Magmaburn Roxanoid) That means... Nintendo) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) BOOM! *'Flames explode around Gemention Volf*' ( The flames clear up with Gemention Volf still standing ) Crowd 1) BOO! Crowd 2) YAY! Wolf) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbow Topaz Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse that burst into all regular Crystalic Attributes effects ) ( Gemention Volf charges his pulse ) ( Roxanoid tries again ) BOOM! *Flames explode around Gemention Volf again* ( Gemention Volf still stands ) Crowd 1) BOO! Crowd 2) YAY! ( Gemention Volf releases a rainbow topaz pulse ) Crowd 1) BOO! Crowd 2) YAY! BOOM! *Flames blow around Gemention Volf again* ( Gemention Volf returns to his ball form ) ( Roxanoid gets hit by the pulse ) ( Roxanoid turns to his ball form after Gemention Volf ) ( Nintendo falls to his knees with Roxanoid returning to his hands ) Crowd 1) YAY! Crowd 2) BOO! Minutes later everyone in the tournament finals have recieved a Crystalic Bakugan. Interviews are being done with someone people celebrating. Reporter) You were only a replacement for Wolfgang...Who does the prize go to... Wolf) Funny story...I had a talk with him the other day and well...I don't want to waste any time, but he said I'd keep the Crystalic bakugan because he has Volf and Personity. Well...Wolfgang also has Skyeroid now too. ''' '''Reporter) What was that last ability? Wolf) Oh...That was Volf's sacred ability... Reporter) So there is a limit above ultimate ability Wolf) Guess so [ To C22 ] Reporter) How do you feel? C22) Great...Wolfgang somehow got this to work, but I don't know how...He had a special Crystalic bakugan made for me...It's Crystalic Pyrus along with Crystalic Poison...Boy, wonder how Volf does have Crystalic Poison though... Reporter) Which match would you say, "stole the show?" C22) Eh...Mike vs. Christian was great and it may have, but Wolf and Nintendo facing off surely "stole the show"... [ To Nintendo ] Reporter) How do you feel? Nintendo) I'm absolutely surprised...I didn't expect this win at all... Reporter) Is it possible Wolfgang's line "Expect the Unexpected" maybe accurate? Nintendo) I don't know, but I know I have to thank Wolfgang and Wolf for this moment...I mean...I had to get the fliers moving, but other than that...The brawl went great...My son definitely stole the show... Reporter) Why do you say that...Why not your match? Nintendo) I'm not greedy nor selfish...Personally Mike did better than me and please don't interview him...He said he doesn't want it... Reporter) Um...Okay...So- DF) HEY NINTENDO! *Walks behind and places arm on Nintendo's shoulder* Nintendo) ...Hey DF DF) Nice-O_O CAMERA... Reporter) DF...How do you think you did? DF) I did great, period! *Walks away* Nintendo) Well...I got to go Reporter) Okay... ( Nintendo leaves and the reporter moves on ) Grade of Nintendo vs. Wolf! Episode 74 Part 2/2? (Tournament Epilogue Finally and 350th story page) S A B C D F Reactions? Wow...Just wow OMG! AWESOME OVER-THE-TOP! Sucks Surprising Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolf Category:Gemention Volf Category:Nintendocan Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Wolfgang Category:Personity Category:Skyeroid Category:C22Helios Category:Mike Category:Christian Category:Darkusfan202